


Caught With Your Pants Down

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: pacificrimkink, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to share a room in the limited space of the Shatterdome, Hermann comes to the conclusion that Newton Gieszler is as straight as an arrow and the only way to satisfy his crush on the infuriating man is lots of masturbation. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught With Your Pants Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme:
> 
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1745229#t1745229  
>  _Newt and Hermann are forced to not only share a lab but living quarters for the foreseeable future due some unforeseen reason. Hermann thinks this is punishment for something. He doesn't want Newt to see his scar and really doesn't want to see Newt naked. This is torture because he's secretly been in love with the seemingly straight man for year. Newt doesn't want to share barracks with Hermann either. Newt kinda sorta loves Hermann as much Hermann likes him. He wants nothing more than to fuck Hermann's brains. What happens when Newt walks in on Hermann jerking off and saying his name?_

It’s nothing personal, Stacker assures the furious Hermann. It’s got nothing to do with Hermann’s frequent complaints to HR, and everything to do with the limited number of rooms for the overabundance of non-military and former-military pilots, technicians, scientists, cooks, mechanics, and so on. Sticking Hermann and Newt together in a room is because they have the same work schedule and are thus unlikely to wake each other up at the wrong times.

Hermann believes it must be some kind of punishment. He even appeals to Stacker, personally, offering to apologize for whatever it is he’s done, so he can room with someone else, or, preferably, no one else. 

Stack is amused, then frustrated by the interruptions to his work, and orders Hermann to suck it up and get along with his colleague. 

Hermann really doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want anyone, Newt most of all, to see the ugly wretched mass of scar tissue on his thigh. He doesn’t want to accidentally see Newt naked, because he knows that Newt is likely the kind of person to parade around without a care for others, oblivious to things like common decency and homosexual attraction. 

That’s the real issue here. That for months, going on a year now, Hermann has had … feelings for Newt. And not the frustration he’s very public about. Well, that too, yes, the man is infuriating and reckless and _messy_ , but he’s also got an ass that begs to be touched and an intellect Hermann secretly respects and a way of leaning over tables and stretching that makes Hermann (metaphorically of course) weak in the knees. 

And Newt is straight. So very _painfully_ straight. Oh, Hermann wondered at first, entertained vain hopes and daydreams, but Newt puts up pictures of women (naked save for the Kaiju-themed lingerie they’re modeling) in the lab and in the room they’ve been forced to share. Newt flirts shamelessly with the woman delivering packages of chemicals, managing to get her phone number. Newt makes a comment about the “hot mechanic chick” he had a few hookups with last week just to see Hermann blush. 

Newt is straight. Newt is straight and Hermann is as sexually frustrated as a teenager. 

Newt does parade around naked in their room. Hermann always closes his eyes and begs Newt to put on clothes already, but he’s seen enough to know that yes, the tattoos do go that low, and extend that far, and Hermann didn’t need more pictures in his already overactive brain. 

Another horrible thing about living with Newt is that masturbation sessions are suddenly as covert and secretive as they were at boarding school. Hermann has to plan them meticulously, which of course takes most of the fun out of them right from the start. Newt is always barging into their room at the most random of times, and Hermann is certain he’s had roughly five mini heart attacks from being almost caught with his hand in his pants. 

Things would be so much easier if Hermann preferred to jerk off quickly. But he doesn’t, he likes to draw things out, fantasize. Since there’s no possibility of sex with another person for the foreseeable future, prolonging his masturbation sessions are the only way Hermann gets any kind of sex at all. 

Hermann slumps on his bed, leaning against the wall, leg stretched out over the covers, and closes his eyes. 

_Newt, taking off his shirt and glancing over his shoulder, smirking that infuriating and sexy smirk of his._

_“Come on, what are you waiting for?” he asks._

Hermann’s breath hitches. “Insufferable … _fuck_ …” Hermann whines, stroking faster.

_Newt leaning down over him, wrapping his hands around Hermann’s cock. “You’re so stressed, Dr. Gottlieb, let me help …”_

“Newt … please … oh god, Newt …” Hermann shudders. He’s not going to last very long at this rate, but he doesn’t care, the image of Newt licking his lips, leaning down and – 

“Whoa!”

Hermann’s eyes snap open. Oh god. Newt is standing in the doorway, staring. And Hermann is in quite a state to be stared at, red-faced and sweaty, jacket discarded, pants around his knees, hand still clutching his cock. 

“Um …” Newt blinks and closes the door behind himself. 

“This isn’t … this … I …” Hermann tries to pull up his pants. 

“You. Jacking off. While thinking about me?” Newt says, face impossible to read. 

Hermann sighs. There’s no way to deny it. “Yes. I’m s –”

And then Newt is on his knees at the edge of the bed, pulling Hermann’s pants down. 

“In that case, let me help you with that,” he grins, tugging at Hermann’s underwear, and beams, taking Hermann’s cock in his hand.

Hermann’s vision goes white briefly. “You … Newt …”

“Do you know, how frustrating it is, to be lab partners and freaking _roommates_ with the stuffiest, sexiest scientist you’ve ever met?” Newt asks conversationally, stroking Hermann’s shaft. “To strip down practically every other day, just begging him to take you, and watching him get all mortified and cover his eyes? Do you?” and here Newt leans down and swallows Hermann’s entire length, deepthroating him in a way that means he must have practice with this sort of thing, must have done this a lot before, practiced in the interim, and Hermann’s brain goes a bit fuzzy at that point and speculation on Newt’s sexual history will have to wait. 

Hermann comes embarrassingly quickly, tugging on Newt’s hair and moaning. Newt, without hesitation, swallows, and grins at Hermann’s shocked expression. 

“Man, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Newt crawls up onto the bed. “Move over.”

Herman does, dazed and boneless though he is. 

Newt cuddles up to him. “How long?” he asks.

“A … a long time.” Hermann sighs heavily. “I thought … you were always saying …”

“You thought I was _straight_?!” Newt bursts into laughter.

“The evidence suggested –” Hermann protests, but Newt interrupts him. 

“You could have just _asked_. I’d have told you the truth! I go where I please, with whoever wants a piece of me.” Newt clings to Hermann tightly. “I really want this to be a thing, with us? Are you up for that?”

Hermann’s mind shuffles through the various scenarios he’s imagined over the past year. Having now had the actual sensation of Newt’s lips around his cock, Hermann doesn’t want to go back to mere fantasies. 

“I would … love to explore that possibility.” He ventures, cautiously. 

Newt kisses him.


End file.
